The present invention relates to a keyboard connected to a computer, and more particularly to a keyboard whose occupied space on a desk or the like can be reduced when it is not in use.
In the case where a conventional computer is placed and used on a desk, a keyboard attached to the computer occupies quite a large space, thereby becoming an obstruction to other work on the desk. As a result, some ideas have been adopted, one of which is that a keyboard is stood against a computer when it is not in use. However, conventional keyboards are not designed so as to be stood against something, so that they are liable to fall down due to feeble vibrations and impacts when they are leaned against computers. This may cause a failure or breakage of the keyboards.